Shawn's a daddy
by Rose A. Storm
Summary: Jules finds out she's pregnant. Shawn and the gang get a missing person's case from the local college. Can they solve the case before its too late and will Shawn be able to handle the responsibility of being a parent?
1. 1987

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Jamie and Savannah

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Jamie and Savannah.

Authors note: In this story Shawn is a triplet. Jamie is his brother and Savannah is his sister. Savannah is a little worse then Shawn. Jamie becomes a cop.

Chapter 1: 1987

Shawn sat in his room. He was grounded again. He was mad at his dad, again. There was a knock on his door. Henry peeked his head in.

"Shawn, we need to talk."

"I don't wanna talk."

"Too bad kiddo." Henry said. "I do these things to protect you. Jamie broke his leg. You'll understand one day when your parent."

"When I'm a parent, I'll let them do that." Shawn said. "It wasn't even my idea."

"Well, Shawn, if it wasn't your idea then whose idea was it. And don't tell me Gus made you do it."

Shawn sat there quietly. Henry sat there looking down at his son. He knew exactly who started the whole jump off the roof thing.

"It was your sister wasn't it." Shawn shook his head.


	2. Present day

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2: Present day

Jules woke up early. She looked to her left and noticed Shawn sleeping peacefully next to her. She got up. She hasn't felt good in two months. After her morning bathroom ritual, she sauntered over to the bed and smacked Shawn with the pillow.

"Hey!" Shawn said.

"Time to get up, Sleepy head."

"A few more minutes."

"No. You told the chief you would be to the station by nine and you still have to call Gus." She pulled the blankets off of him. He curled up into a ball as the cold air hit his bare legs.

"That's not nice." Shawn said finally getting up, straighten his boxer shorts. He walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Jules made breakfast. They ate breakfast, pineapple pancakes. Shawn gave Jules a ride to the station on his bike. Gus met them there.

"S'up guys." Gus said.

"Hi Gus." Jules said kissing his cheek, walking past them and going to her desk. She suddenly felt nauseous.

"So what is this about?" Gus asked.

"No idea." Shawn said as they entered the Chief's office. Jules watched them disappear into the office. She made a beeline for the bathroom.

She pulled the kit out of her bag. She followed the instructions and waited three minutes by the sink.

"O'Hara?"

"Chief." Juliet said shocked that she wasn't alone.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yea. I haven't felt the greatest in a while. In fact since the night Shawn and I celebrated our engagement."

"Do you think?"

"It's a possibility." Jules said. "Chief, would you wait with me?"

"Sure." They sat in silence for the last minute. It was the longest minute of Juliet's life. The timer went off. They both looked at the results in big red letters: POSTIVE.


	3. News

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3:

Jules dropped the stick in the sink. She started freaking out.

"Oh my god! This isn't happening. It has to be wrong!"

"Detective O'Hara, calm down. These things are rarely wrong."

"Chief, what am I going to do?"

"First, you stop panicking. Now, we need to find out for sure before we do anything."

"How do we do that?"

"Go to the hospital and get a blood test."

"Now?"

"Yes. Do you have someone to call to take you?" Jules shook her head.

"My sister is flying up from Miami but she won't be here for a couple of hours."

"Ok. What about Shawn?"

"No. I don't want him to know till I find out for sure."

"Alright. I'll take you. Let me end this meeting with them first. Wait for me in my car."

"What are you going to tell Shawn? He'll be looking for me."

"I'll think of something." The chief hurried to her office. Jules hurried outside to the parking lot.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shawn, Gus, and Lassiter sat in the Chief's office waiting for her. Finally, she came in. She stepped behind the desk and looked at the three men before her.

"Why are we here?" Lassiter asked.

"I have a case for you all to work on." The chief said. She slid a file across the desk toward Shawn. He picked it up and opened it. "I trust you're familiar with the missing co-ed students.

"Yea." Shawn said.

"These kids are rich. The parents are rich and the press wants answers. I need you to find them."

"How do we do that?" Shawn asked.

"By going undercover as college students. Detective O'Hara will be joining you, just not right away."

"Why not right away?" Shawn asked.

"She is working on something else at the moment. Lassiter, I have arranged for you to be teaching a policing class so you can keep an eye on these two. Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me I have a pressing matter to deal with." With that, she left and headed towards the parking lot.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shawn and Gus got up and left the office. Shawn was excited.

"Dude, how cool is this. We get to be college students."

"I went to college once, already, Shawn. I can't believe you're excited about this."

"I can't believe you're not excited about this. The chief is entrusting us to go undercover. Plus we get to live in the dorms."

"You forget. I did that once." Gus said. "I did not have a good time."

"This time will be different."

"How's that?"

"Because we'll be roommates dude." They headed to Psych.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Juliet and the Chief came back to the station after about an hour at the hospital. They said they would call with the test results. The chief was briefing her when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Juliet O'Hara?" Asked the female voice on the other end.

"Yes."

"This is Dr. Knight from Memorial Hospital; we got your test results back. Congratulations, Miss. O'Hara, you're pregnant."

"What!" Juliet said.

"I double checked the results my self. You're pregnant." Dr. Knight said.

"Thank you, Doctor." Juliet said. She hung up. A smile appeared on her face. The chief looked at her. "I'm pregnant."

"That's great!" The chief said happily hugging the junior detective. "Now get to work on this case." Juliet left the office and hitched a ride with Lassiter to the college.


	4. Who came up with these names?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Jack Tripper, Willis Jackson, or Leia Skywalker.

Authors note: the names come from 80's shows and movies because Shawn and Gus always reference the 80's.

Chapter 4: Who came up with these names?

Shawn and Gus were in "they're" dorm room unpacking. Shawn was hanging posters up from his old room. Bon Jovi, Van Halen, Back to the Future, Rocky, Sports Illustrated Swimsuit models.

Gus walked over to his side of the room. He looked at the poster above his bed.

"Why is there a picture of Xena Warrior Princess above my bed?"

"She completes you." Shawn said.

"I don't like Xena, Shawn. She gives me the creeps."

"So what do you want to hang up then?" Shawn said. Gus unrolled a poster and taped it to the wall over the Xena poster.

"Yoda? Really?"

"He's very wise, Shawn."

"So is Dumbledore."

"You used to love Yoda."

"That's not the point. What's wrong with Xena?"

"No woman should be able to do that."

"That's true." Shawn said. "Hey check this out." He picked up something out of the box and tossed it to Gus. Gus looked it over.

"What's this?"

"Your new id."

"Willis Jackson?!" Gus said. "You've got to be kidding me. Who are you?"

"Jack Tripper."

"Why the hell am I Willis?"

"Dude, you get to reinvent the character for today's teens. How cool is that. I mean Jack Tripper, really. Everyone knows Larry was the cool one."

"Then, why'd you pick Jack?"

"I didn't. Lassiter did."

"Lassiter? Seriously?"

"It seems Lassie might actually have a sense of humor."

"I don't think he's funny." Gus said starting to unpack the rest of his stuff.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Juliet entered her new room. Her roommate wasn't there at the moment. She could hear bickering next door about who was cooler: Yoda or Luke. She rolled her eyes. She looked down at the new identity in her hands, Leia Solo. She rolled her eyes and went across the hall to introduce herself to her new "neighbors". She knocked. Gus answered.

"Hi J—I mean person I don't know."

"Hi. I just moved in across the hall. Thought I'd come introduce myself. My name's Leia Solo." Shawn giggled in the back of the room.

"I'm Willis Jackson and this is my roommate, Jack Tripper. Would you like to come in?" She walked in. They shut the door. All three busted out laughing.

"Who came up with these names?" Jules asked.

"Lassie. You've got to give him credit though. He has a twisted sense of humor." Shawn said.

"I mean Leia Solo. Seriously? He couldn't come up with something better."

"You're picking on your name, really? I sound like an old man." Gus said. "Do I look like Willis to you?"

"You think I look like Princess Leia. Her hair was brown and she looked like she had two cinnabuns attached to her head." Jules said mocking Princess Leia.

"You think you got it bad. Jack Tripper had to pretend to be gay. Is Lassie trying to tell me something?" Shawn said.

"Look enough about names. I actually came over here to talk to you." Jules said. "Alone. Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Ok." Shawn said. They walked out the dorms and down to the beach, hand in hand.


	5. Shawn you're a daddy

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5: Shawn, you're going to be a daddy

The sun was setting. There was a gentle breeze blowing. The waves crashed against the rocks. Juliet smiled. Shawn loved her smile.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Shawn asked.

"There's no easy way to say this, Shawn. So I'm just going to say it."

"What is it?" Jules was watching the little kids play in the sand. A ball rolled to a stop by Shawn's feet. He picked it up and handed it to the little kid.

"You're good with kids." Jules said.

"Yea. Maybe one day we'll have some of our own."

"Maybe. Would you be happy with that?"

"Of course. I'd be with you." Shawn smiled as he kissed her.

"Ok, Shawn. There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it, Jules?"

"I just don't know how to do it."

"It can't be that bad can it?" Shawn asked looking slightly worried.

"No. I guess it's a good thing."

"Would you just tell me already."  
"I'm trying. I've never done this before." Jules said.

"Shawn, you're going to be a daddy."


	6. How do you feel about being an uncle?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 6: How do you feel about being an uncle?

Shawn stood there in shock. He didn't know what to say. Sure, he was excited. He was also scared.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"When? How?" Shawn laughed at his last question. "I mean I know how."

"I'm guessing the night we celebrated our engagement." Jules said. "Are you happy about this? Cause it's kinda hard tell."

"Yea. Of Course. I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be?" Shawn asked.

"This is a big step."

"I know." Shawn said pulling her closer to him. "I can't think of anyone I'd rather take it with." Jules smiled and kissed him.

"We have to tell people." Shawn said walking towards campus.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shawn and Jules walked back to the dorms. They walked into Shawn's room. Gus was talking to a girl.

"Hey man." Shawn said.

"Hi Jack." Gus said. "This is Leia's roommate, Morgan."

"Hi Morgan. I'm Jack." Shawn said. He gestured to Jules. "This is Leia."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"We should let the girls get caught up." Shawn said.

"Right." Jules said taking the girl's hand and leading her out of the room.

Shawn shut the door behind them. His smile quickly faded. He ran his hand through his hair.

"What's the matter with you?" Gus asked watching his best friend curiously.

"Nothing." Shawn said.

"Don't tell me nothing, Shawn. I know when you're not telling me something." Shawn spun around to face Gus.

"How would you feel about being an uncle?" Shawn said.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're brothers in every way but blood." Shawn said.

"What does that have to do with being an uncle…wait a second? Are you trying to tell me, Jules is…?"

"Yea. Jules is pregnant."

"Oh my god! How did your dad take the news?"

"We haven't exactly told him yet. You're the first person we told."

"Dude, this is…weird. Your happy about it right?"

"Of course. I just thought I'd never hear the words Shawn, You're a daddy."

"That does sound weird." Gus said.


	7. You're going to be a grandpa

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 7: You're going to be a grandpa.

Shawn and Jules headed to Henry's for dinner. Gus tagged along for support. They arrived at the house a little after 5. They heard laughter coming from the house. They walked in. Henry was at the grill. A woman was sitting at the patio. Henry turned around when he heard their footsteps.

"Shawn! Come out here." Shawn sighed defeated.

"What dad?"

"You're early."

"What are you talking about? It's only 5."

"I know but you're usually late."

"We're here."

"Good. There's someone I want you to meet." He gestured to the woman. "This is Claire. Claire, this is my son, Shawn, and his friends, Gus and Juliet."

"Hi." Shawn said. "Dad, I need to talk to you." There was a knock on the door. Henry went to answer the door. It was his father.

"Dad?" Henry said. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a man come see his son?" The old man said. "Are you going to invite me in?" Henry stepped aside.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Shawn was losing his nerve.

"This was a mistake. There's no way he'll understand."

"Relax, Shawn! It's going to be ok." Jules said running her hands up and down his arms. Gus turned around.

"Knock that off. That's what got you into this mess."

"Maybe we shouldn't say anything?"

"Shawn, he's going to find out eventually."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Shawn said grabbing two beers and a soda out of the fridge. Henry walked into the kitchen. His father followed him.

"By the way Henry, your mother will be here shortly." Henry rolled his eyes.

"Shawn, you best not be driving that death trap if you're drinking."

"Don't worry, Mr. Spencer. I'll drive home."

"Good."

"Let the boy have some fun, Henry!"

"Grandpa?"

"Hi Shawn." Grandpa said. There was a knock on the door. Shawn set the beer on the counter.

"I'll get that." He hurried off to the door. Jules was right behind him. Shawn reached for the doorknob. He opened the door.

"Grandma!?"

"Shawn, what a pleasant surprise." The old woman said hugging him. Her eyes fell upon Juliet. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

"My fiancée, Juliet."

"Well, Juliet. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Jules said shaking her hand. They headed into the kitchen.

"Alright, Shawn. Spill." Henry said.

"What?" Shawn asked slightly taken aback.

"I have never seen you so quiet. What's bothering you, kid?"

"Nothing." Shawn said nervously. Juliet felt him squeeze her hand.

"Let's eat." Grandpa said leading the way to the patio.

"Great idea." Shawn said pulling Jules and Gus towards the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jules looked at the food piled onto her plate. She suddenly felt very nauseous. She pierced a piece of steak with her fork and put it in her mouth.

_Bad idea._ She thought. She ran from the table to the bathroom. Everybody watched her go.

"Shawn!"

"What'd I do now?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She has the flu or something."

"Is she pregnant?" Henry asked.

"What?"

"Is she pregnant?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Damn it, Shawn. Answer the question."

"What question?"

"Is she or is she not pregnant?"

"It's hard to say for sure."

"Shawn!"

"Alright fine. Yes she is. You're going to be a grandpa."


	8. This is not a game

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 8: This is not a game

Henry stared in shock. He didn't actually expect Shawn to admit it. He looked at his parents.

"We'll you guys excuse us for a minute." Henry pulled Shawn into the kitchen. "Explain?"

"Dad, I've never seen that vein in your head."

"Stop it! What the hell have I told you about sex?"

"Stop dad. Don't give me the sex lecture. I'm 29 years old!"

"Then, start acting like it. Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Yea. I know. It's a big responsibility."

"You just ruined both of your lives. You've destroyed her career. You don't even have a career. What's your plan, Shawn? Are you going to be a psychic for the rest of your life?"

"I like what I do! I'm good at it!"

"Damn it, Shawn. This is not a game."

"Why can't you just be happy for me for once in your life?" Shawn shouted feeling his temperature rise.

"You are not mature enough to hand this responsibility. I think you should put this baby up for adoption." Henry yelled.

"Why are you trying to ruin this for me? I'm happy. Jules is happy."

"How can you be so stupid, Shawn? You're not even married yet."

"Stupid? Is that what you think of me?" Shawn yelled his anger level rising. "News flash dad! You can't control me anymore. It's my life, dad. Stay out of it."

"This is ridiculous, Shawn. Don't twist my words around. That is not what I said.

"It's what you meant." Shawn said.

"I'm sorry, son. But you're not ready for this. Neither of you are."

"How would you know dad? You spend more time judging me and telling me everything I'm doing wrong then you do telling me what I do right or even getting to know me or that your proud of me. I don't even know why I bother coming here." Shawn shouted. "Is this what you had in mind for your family dinner? No wonder, mom left."

"Alright, now you listen to me. First of all, you have no idea what it takes to raise a child. Second, don't you ever talk to me like that again? I don't care how old you are I will still smack you."

"Fine. I'm done. You know I was actually excited about something but you don't care do you. You're only happy when I'm not. So you win dad. I'm done." Shawn grabbed his helmet and jacket. He stormed out of the house and sped down the street.


	9. oh my god

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 9: Oh my god!

Chief Vick's phone rang. She answered the phone. She quickly hung up and raced out the door.

"Lassiter, let's go!" She explained on the way. "Accident. Car vs. Motorcycle." They arrived at the scene. The motorcycle was lying on its side. It was mangled, hardly recognizable. The headlights were broken. The mirrors were bent and broken.

The chief surveyed the scene. She didn't like what she saw. The driver of the car was drunk. The driver of the motorcycle was lying on the concrete. They were not moving.

The chief walked over to the victim. She felt for a pulse. There was a very weak pulse. The paramedics came over.

"Can you remove the helmet?" The Chief asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Lassiter came over.

"That jacket looks familiar to me." Lassiter said. The paramedics took off the helmet. The chief's face fell in horror. Lassiter's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god!" She knelt by his body. "Shawn."

"Spencer?"

"Is he going to be ok?"

"It's hard to say. We need to get him to a hospital."

"Call me when you know something." She watched as they loaded Shawn into the ambulance and race off. She tried calling Henry. He didn't answer. She went to find out what happened.


	10. LA

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 10: LA, California

Lily Callahan was working with her latest client. Her secretary came in.

"Miss. Callahan? You have a call."

"Who is it?"

"Karen Vick." Lily dropped her pen.

"Okay. Thank you." She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Lily?" Karen said. "It's Karen Vick. Henry's old partner."

"Hi Karen. How have you been?" Lily said cheerfully.

"I've been great. But this is not a social call."

"What do you mean?"

"There's been an accident."

"Oh my god. Who?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Which one of my boys is it? Shawn or Jamie?"

"Shawn. A drunk driver hit his motorcycle. It was totaled. Shawn was unconscious when we arrived. He's been taken to Memorial Hospital."

"Oh my god. I'm on my way."

"I tried calling Henry but he's not answering."

"I'm on my way." She hung up the phone and left the office.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, everyone at Henry's was starting to worry.

"The nerve of that kid." Henry said.

"Henry, don't you think you were a little hard on him."

"No dad. I don't." Jules came out of the bathroom. She looked around.

"Where's Shawn?"

"Not here." Henry said.

"Where'd he go?"

"I don't know and I really don't care." Gus's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Guster?"

"Yes."

"This is Nurse O'Connor with Memorial hospital. Shawn Spencer was just brought in. I'm afraid he's been an in accident."

"What? Is he ok?"

"He's unconscious."

"I'm on my way." Gus said hanging up the phone. He grabbed Jules's arm. She noticed the expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"That was the hospital. Shawn was in an accident."

"Oh my god."

"We got to go."

"What's going on? Henry asked.

"We've got to leave." Gus said angrily. "Because of you."

"Because of me?"

"Yes. If you hadn't yelled at him and treated him like a child he wouldn't have left."

"Come on Gus. You're happy about this?"

"Yes. I am. I think it will be good for him." Gus said. "Come on Jules."

"Where are you going?"

"The hospital. Shawn was in an accident." Gus slammed the door.


	11. Shawn's head

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 11: Shawn's head

Gus and Jules ran into the hospital. They went up to the nurses' station.

"Can I help you?"

"We're here to see Shawn Spencer." Gus said.

"He's still in surgery, sugar. But we can take you to the waiting room. Are you family?"

"He's my…brother." Gus said, not sure what to say.

"Ok." They followed the nurse to the waiting room.

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

The operating room was cold. There was a bright light. The doctors worked on Shawn. His heart stopped.

"Charge to 100 joules."

"Charged."

"Clear." Shawn's body arched with each jolt of electricity. After about five rounds, they got him back. Inside his head, Shawn was having his own adventure.

Shawn was in a white valley. There was white cotton candy like clouds. A figure stood before him. She spoke.

"Shawn."

"Who's there?" The figure revealed herself. "Grandma?"

"Yes."

"But your dead." Shawn said. "Wait! Does that mean I'm dead?"

"Oh, no dear. At least not yet. That's entirely up to you. Come with me." Shawn followed the woman to a large room. There was a big, projection screen on the wall.

"What's this?"

"This is where we watch over our loved ones. We call it the watcher." The TV flipped to an image of Shawn lying on the operating table.

"Is that me?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"You were in a motorcycle accident, Shawn. You were hit by a drunk driver."

"Oh my god." Shawn said. "Jules? Where's Jules?"

"In the waiting room with Gus." The screen switched to Jules and Gus. Jules was staring out the window. Gus came up behind her. "He's going to be ok."

"He has to be ok, Gus. I can't do this on my own."

"You're not on your own. I'm here." Gus said hugging her. "Shawn's a fighter. He's going to make it. Maybe we should pray."

"Ok."

"Dear God, please let Shawn be ok. Don't take him away from Jules. And I need my brother. I know he's reckless and I know he can be annoying but he's family we need him. Please let him be ok. Amen."

"Amen." Jules said quietly.

"Oh man." Shawn said watching.

"See people do care about you."

"Where's my dad?"

"They haven't gotten a hold of him yet."

"Oh."

"But, Shawn. Family is more then just blood. Look at that picture right there. The two most important people in your life-your one true love, and your brother-are waiting to find out if you're ok."

"What about my bike?"

"Sorry, honey. Your bike was totaled."

"Oh." He watched the screen.

"I can't raise this baby on my own."

"You're not alone. Shawn's going to be ok. You've got me."

"I blame his father."

"Yea. Me too."

"Shawn, you've got to pull this." Grandma said. "For them. For your best friend whose been like a brother. For your fiancée and unborn child. For your parents and your siblings."

"Right."

"You need to pull through this surgery, Shawn. They need you." Shawn watched the screen some more. Then, he shook his head. He knew what he had to do.


	12. Hospital

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 12: Hospital

**When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your tryin'  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believin' in your self  
When you're broken**

**-Broken, By Lindsey Haun**

Lily ran into the hospital. She went up to the nurses stations.

"I'm looking for my son."

"Ok. Who's your son?"

"Shawn Spencer."

"He's still in surgery. You can wait in the waiting room."

"Thank you." She raced off to the waiting room. Inside, she found Gus holding Juliet and Lassiter was pacing the room. They all looked up when she opened the door. She found a seat in the corner and sat down.

"Who are you waiting for?" Lassiter asked.

"That's a little insensitive." Gus said.

"My son." Lily said.

"I'm sure he's fine." Lassiter said. Jules looked at the distraught woman.

"What's his name?"

"I'm sorry."

"What's your son's name?"

"Shawn."

"I'm sure he's smarter then who were waiting for. I mean seriously who gets on their bike when they've been drinking."

"He had one beer. Not even a whole beer." Jules said angrily.

"It doesn't matter. Spencer was reckless."

"Enough. Lassiter you're being highly insensitive right now." Gus said.

"Shawn was angry. Not drunk. He's not the one on trial here." Jules said.

"You don't know that. Now do you."

"Stop." The woman said. "Are you talking about Shawn Spencer?"

"Yes." Gus said. "Do you know him?"

"He's my son."

"Mrs. Spencer?" Gus said.

"Actually, it's Mrs. Callahan now." Lilly said. "You've gotten big, Gus." Gus hugged her.

"He's going to be ok."

"You know this woman, Guster?" Lassiter asked.

"She's Shawn's mother."

"Where's Karen?"

"She went to get Henry." Lassiter said.

"You mean he's not here?"

"No."

"In fact, he's the reason we are here." Gus said angrily.

"What do you mean, Gus?" Lily said.

"He went off on Shawn." Gus said.

"I thought he would be happy if we told him." Jules said.

"So did I."

Karen came back in. She spotted Lily in the corner. A man came in right behind her.

"Lily!"

"Karen. Where's Henry?"

"He wasn't home. Maybe he's on his way here. Is there any news?"

"No."

"Lil, what's going on?" Said the man.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?"

"I got your message."

"Oh."

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"It's my son. He was in an accident."

"Oh babe." He held her in his arms. Henry and his parents came in. Everyone stared at him.

"Karen. What the hell happened?" Henry asked.

"Maybe we should talk outside."

"Just tell me Karen."

"Shawn was hit by a drunk driver." Karen said. "His bike was totaled."

"I told him that thing was going to get him killed."

"Henry!" Karen said. "He was wearing his helmet. He has a couple of broken ribs, a broken wrist, a broken leg, and some sort of internal injuries I'm sure. He's damn lucky to be alive, Henry. He could have been killed."

"This is all your fault." Gus said.

"Mr. Guster, what are you talking about?"

"Tell her about the fight."

"What fight?" Karen asked.

"Shawn and I had a fight."

"A fight about what?"

"Is that relevant?"

"It very well could be."

"About what he should do about the baby?"

"Baby? You mean he doesn't want it?"

"Wait, you know?"

"That's not the point. The point is this fight and Shawn's accident are connected." Karen said. "What did you say to him?"

"I said that I didn't think he was mature enough to handle the responsibility."

"Henry, what the hell is wrong with you?" Lily said speaking up for the first time.

"Lily?" Henry said. "You don't know him like I do."

"He's 29 years old. I think he's old enough." Lily said. "I hope you're happy because thanks to you my little boy is in there fighting for his life."

"In case, you forgot he's my little boy too." Henry said.

"Yes he is which is why you need to be nice to him."

"He needs a good swift quick in the ass." Henry said. "He got the girl pregnant before they were married."

"So what Henry? Did you forget we had Savannah, Jamie, and Shawn before we were married?"

"That's not the point."

"Stop it! Stop it!" Jules said. "None of this is going to help Shawn. All he wanted was for you to tell him you're proud of him and that you accept him for who he is. That's why he told you. He thought you would be supportive but evidently he was wrong. Five little words and none of this would have happened. All you had to say was I'm proud of you, Shawn."

"I am proud of him."

"But you never tell him." Gus said.

"I have three children. Two are MIA and the one that I see doesn't think I'm proud of him."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Gus said. "It's not too late." Henry smiled.

He knew Gus was right. He was proud of Shawn even if he didn't tell the boy he should know. Henry decided he would tell Shawn.


	13. Las VegasNew YorkSanta Barbara

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 13: Las Vegas/New York/Santa Barbara

Jamie Spencer stood in front of the wooden door. He was shocked. His girlfriend of six years just broke up with him. He walked down to the bar where his girlfriend's sister was working.

"Hey Jamie."

"Hey Carmen."

"What's with the long face?"

"Your sister just broke up with me."

"Why?"

"I don't make enough money for her apparently."

"Oh J. I'm sorry. Do you need anything?" Jamie stuck out his bottom lip. "A little loving?" Carmen laughed.

"So Jamie, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. This job was the only thing I had going for me."

"What about the academy? You can't let that training go to waste."

"Your right!"

"Listen, I'm going to Santa Barbara in a few weeks. You should come. You can start a new life."

"Yea. Sounds like fun."

Psychpsychpsychpsychpsych

New York 2:00 AM

Savannah Spencer was at a club. She was fired from another job. This brought her grand total of jobs to 67 since high school. She lived her life on the edge. She liked her life, living in the moment. She was a lot like Shawn except 10 times more irresponsible.

"Sav, what are you going to do now? You just got fired from your 67th job." Asked her friend Cienna.

"Oh come on, Enna. This job was not that important."

"You said it was."

"Look. It's just a job. What do you say to a trip?"

"I say where are we going this time?"

"Santa Barbara."

"Why not? Maybe there's something there you haven't tried." Savannah suppressed a giggle.

Psychpsychpsychpsychpsych

Santa Barbara-Hospital

Lily and Henry were discussing their memories of Shawn's childhood.

"I remember when he was two and got lost in the mall."

"Or the time he was 8 and thought it was a good idea to jump off the roof."

"Savannah's to blame for that one." The doctor came in.

"Who's here for Shawn Spencer?"

"That's us." Henry said. "How's our son?"

"Well, he's been through a lot. He's lucky he was wearing a helmet. He suffered two broken ribs, a broken right wrist, a collapsed right lung, and a lacerated liver."

"Way to sugar coat it, doc." Henry said supporting Jules. "She can't be put through this."

"I'm sorry but your son is lucky to be alive."

"Can we see him?" Jules asked.

"Of course."


	14. Shawn's room

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 14: Shawn's room

They walked into Shawn's room. He was battered and bruised but he was alive. Jules gasped when she saw him. She ran her hand through his hair.

"Oh Shawn."

"This is bad." Lily said. "We need to tell his brother and sister."

"Really? Do you have any idea where they are?" Henry said.

"Last I talked to Jamie, he was in Vegas."

"That's helpful." Shawn started to stir. He opened his eyes.

"Shawn!" Jules said excitedly Shawn smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi." Henry came over.

"Shawn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. I was just shocked. I mean I'm getting married and I'm having a baby are two things I never thought I'd hear you say."

"It's okay, dad." Shawn said hoarsely.

"No, it's not because Juliet is right. I don't tell you this and I should. I'm proud of you Shawn." Shawn smiled. "You handled this well, except for crashing your bike."

"Can we not talk about that?" Shawn winced at the thought.

"Sure pal."

A few days went by and Shawn returned to his old self. Two weeks went by and he was released. He was still in some pain but not too much. He had a knee brace on his left knee.

He needed to stop by the station to see Jules. She didn't know that he was released.


	15. The Spencer Trio

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 15: The Spencer Trio

Jamie and Carmen walked into the police station. He stopped at the cage and found out where the chief's office was. Then he headed to the office.

"Chief Vick?" Karen looked up from her work.

"Mr. Spencer? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a job."

"You're kidding right?"

"No."

"You do realize you'll have to go to the academy."

"Did already." Jamie said pulling out a file and handing it to her. The chief looked at it and laughed.

"Jamie? I'm so sorry."

"Who did you think I was?"

"Sh-what in the world is going on out there?" Karen said. "Excuse me for a minute." She spotted Lassiter pulling a brunette towards the interrogation room. Jamie looked out the window and laughed when he realized who she was. Shawn limped into the station with Gus walking behind him.

"Let go of me, you leprechaun."

"Did you just call me a leprechaun?" Lassiter asked.

"I haven't done anything wrong." She said. "I know my rights my father's a cop."

"Oh really."

"Carlton, what's going on?"

"She's claiming she didn't do the crime."

"What crime?"

"Shoplifting."

"I told you I was in New York."

"Shut up. What's your name?"

"Savannah Spencer."

"Spencer? There's another Spencer? Please don't tell me you related to S--…"

"Lassie face! You seem grumpier then usual." Shawn said beaming.

"Spencer! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the hospital."

"Shawn. What are you doing here?" The chief asked.

"We came to see if there are any new leads on the case."

"You're not working. You're going to go home and get some rest."

"I've been resting for two weeks, Chief. I can't rest anymore."

"Excuse me but are you going to let me go anytime soon." Savannah said.

"Nice try, missy but you still have questions to answer."

"I told you. I didn't do it I was in New York."

"You might want to let her go. I wouldn't want to be the one to tell Henry Spencer that you arrested his daughter."

"You were fine when I arrested Shawn."

"First of all, you didn't technically arrest Shawn and second, Savannah's not Shawn. In fact if I remember correctly she was worse then Shawn."

"Worse then Shawn? I find that hard to believe."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to get going." Lassiter turned and looked at Jamie.

"Sweet Justice, there are two Shawn's!" Lassiter shouted. Shawn looked at Jamie, who looked back at him.

"Shawn!" A gruff voice shouted. Shawn winced. "Here's a funny story: I went to the hospital to visit you but you weren't there. I did a little investigating only to find out you released yourself AMA. What the hells the matter with you, Shawn? You're in no condition to be wandering the streets."

"You should know dad. You put me in this condition."

"That's not fair I apologized."

"You apologized to me. You need to apologize to Jules."

"What?"

"Why aren't you happy about this? Most people would be thrilled."

"I am happy."

"Really? You weren't happy about it three weeks ago."

"Three weeks ago I didn't realize how much it meant to you. We could've lost you that night Shawn and that's something that I would never forgive my self for."

"Yea well, you didn't. Can we not talk about this anymore?" Shawn said. "Let's talk about the case."

"The case?" Henry said. "You gave him a case."

"No it was the case he had three weeks ago that has yet to be solved."

"Yes, the case."

"Wait. Shawn's a cop? There's something I thought I'd never see." Jamie said. Henry turned to look at him.

"Jamie?"

"Hi dad."

"What are you doing here? Your mother told me you were in Vegas."

"I had a change in plans." Jamie said.

"What are you doing here at the station?" Henry asked.

"Tryin' to get a job."

"A job?"

"I went to the academy, dad. I want to be a cop."

"Well, how about that? One of my kids actually became a cop."

"What am I?" Shawn asked. "Chopped liver."

"Shawn, you're a private detective."

"I still solve crime don't I?" Henry rolled his eyes and laughed. Lassiter cleared his throat.

"I'd hate to break up this family reunion but what am I supposed to do with Miss. Greedy fingers here." There all stared at Lassiter.

"If I were you Lassie, I'd let her go."

"Why's that Spencer?"

"Because one thing Henry Spencer can't tolerate is letting his kids get into trouble."

"Oh really. What about when he arrested you for stealing that car when you were 18?"

"First of all I didn't steal it. I borrowed it."

"Let her go Lassiter." Henry said harshly. Lassiter let her go.


	16. psych

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 16: Psych

Shawn took his siblings to the Psych office. Gus sat at his desk.

"I can't believe we aren't going to be undercover anymore. This totally blows." Shawn said kicking the box of his stuff that Gus brought back.

"Your accident was in all the papers Shawn. We can't be undercover anymore."

"Damn drunk driver."

"So this is where you work?" Savannah said. "It's a bet drab don't you think?"

"No."

"What's wrong with it?" Jamie asked.

"I think it's great." Carmen said.

"Shawn, we have a case to solve."

"Right." Shawn said picking up a marker and going over to the board. "Ok. So we have three missing co-eds. Bianca Carter, daughter of Mike Carter, a judge. Casey Jepson, son of a baseball player, John Jepson and Ben Jamison, son of actress Alicia Jamison. Their only connection is that their parents are famous."

"So what now?"

"We go talk to the parents." Shawn said going to the door.


End file.
